You Hurt Me But I Would Never Tell
by JanieTattoos
Summary: Jane and Kurt go searching for answers in Shepherd's interrogation room, but with little luck.


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Jane took a deep breath, before giving him a small smile in return. "Yeah. Are you?"

Kurt smiled down at her. "As long as we have each other, we'll be fine," he replied.

Jane's heart rate was through the roof. She had been putting off this day for almost 3 months now, but it was here. Her stomach churned with anxiety. It wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, but they needed answers. They needed to be fearless. They needed to be strong in front of her, to prove that she can't hurt them anymore.

"Let's go," Jane said, a lump catching in her throat.

The prison guard opened the door for them, standing back to let them in. There was a steel table in the middle of the room, with two empty chairs to match on one side. On the other side sat a woman. Her blonde, tight curls were tied up into a careless ponytail. Her eyes were dark-rimmed from sleepless nights. The orange jumpsuit was much too baggy for her figure, and her hands were cuffed around a metal ring attached to the table. Her lips curved into a smug smile when she saw the two agents walk in, hand in hand.

"I knew you'd come eventually," she said with satisfaction.

Jane and Kurt sat down in front of Shepherd, their hands still linked together. Neither of them said a word.

Shepherd let out a harsh laugh that echoed across the room. "Look at that, you're holding hands! How adorable. I'm assuming you're together then?"

Jane shot a glance over at Kurt. His face was stone cold, his lips pressed together into a straight line. He didn't flicker at Shepherd's comments.

"Oh, what, did you come here to give me the silent treatment? I thought you wanted answers?" Shepherd taunted.

Jane cleared her throat before speaking. "We do".

Shepherd spoke in mock surprise. "Alas, the statue speaks! Have you missed me, Jane?"

Jane glared back at her mother. "Not one bit".

"I thought so," Shepherd said, "because you're not Remi anymore. Remi would have missed me. But you're _Jane_ , and _Jane_ hates me. Tell me, _Jane_ , do you still feel like Remi sometimes?"

Jane's hand clutched Kurt's tighter. "No".

Shepherd smiled, a glint in her eye. "Correct me if I'm wrong though, but I thought that you're still recovering memories, no? Because if you are, that means that you're still seeing glimpses of who you used to be. Glimpses of Remi. And, I don't know about you, _Jane_ , but if that was me, I would be quite… confused, let's say".

"I'm _not_ confused," Jane retorted, her voice bold and clear.

"I think you are," Shepherd sneered. "I think that you keep getting these flashes of Remi, and they're slowly starting to drown you in your new life. I think that you want to believe that you're finally happy, now that you're a fully-fledged agent, and now that you have Kurt and a group of friends. You want to believe that the past can't harm you anymore, isn't that right? Well, Jane, in time, you'll discover that you're very, very wrong."

"Shut up!" Jane yelled unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" Shepherd said, raising her eyebrows.

" _You_ heard me," Jane said. "Who gave you the damn right to inspect my life? You don't know a single thing about me, or my life. You know Remi, but not me. I'm not your daughter anymore. I'm nothing to you, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way. You're nothing but a sad, lonely woman who can't accept the fact that everyone leaves you. You have nothing, and you know it. Now, shut up about me and start giving us the damn answers that we came for".

Shepherd smiled proudly. "And there she is. I knew there was still a bit of fiery Remi inside you. There always will be". She turned to Kurt. "Now, Assistant Director Weller, let's talk about you and your life, shall we? How's little Sawyer? That is his name, isn't it?"

Kurt broke his silence at the mention of Sawyer's name. "Don't you dare mention my family. You heard Jane. We're not here to play catch-up on our private lives. We're here to get the full truth, and we've waited long enough for it, so stop talking bullshit".

"If you insist," Shepherd said, slightly rigid at Kurt's tone. "Where would you like me to start?"

 **2 hours later, Kurt's apartment**

Kurt opened the door to his bedroom to Jane's sobs. She was curled up in the foetal position in the middle of the bed, her entire body shaking.

He practically ran towards her, sat himself down beside her and scooped her up in his arms, smoothing her hair and repeating, "Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay". She just cried harder, and it broke his heart.

They stayed like that for at least a half hour, Jane continuously sobbing into his shirt and him rubbing her back in circles, pulling her as close to him as possible.

Eventually, Jane's tears stopped flowing. She carefully pushed herself up a little, whilst making sure that Kurt was still holding onto her. He wiped away the last few tears with his thumb.

"I thought I would have felt some sense of closure after meeting her, but instead I feel worse", Jane whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from crying. "I thought she would've given us some useful thing towards finding Roman, but we got nothing. I was stupid to think that she would".

"No, no you weren't," Kurt said, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. "She played us, that's what she does. You just want your brother back and she knows that, so she used that to her advantage". He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and tilted her face upwards so she had to look at him. "Look, we're gonna find Roman, no matter how long it takes. And when we do, he'll forgive you. He knows deep down that you did what you did to protect him".

Jane gave him a weak smile. "I just… I just can't bear the thought of him out there, angry and alone, no one to turn to. He needs me, but he doesn't want me".

"He does," Kurt insisted, "He just needs a little space to realise it. But we'll find him. We'll get him back to you. To us".

Jane hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent to calm her. They would find Roman together, with or without Shepherd's intel.


End file.
